I Want You, So Badly!
by mania6051
Summary: Szczerze, to nie za bardzo wiem, jak streścić ten one-shot. Przeczytajcie, a się dowiecie o czym jest xD Znów nie mam konkretnego czasu ani miejsca akcji, ale wszystko dzieję się po śmierci Duro i wydostaniu się z domu Batiatusa.


_**~Heyka ludki! Dziś miał być III part "You're mine, no matter what", ale pfff... nie udało mi się go skończyć, więc odgrzebałam dla Was coś innego. Jest to oczywiście erotyk (nie wiem, czy wiecie, ale kocham pisać pornoski xD). Jest to nagronowy one-shot, który chciałabym zadedykować wszystkim tym, którzy czytają moje wypociny. By już nie przedłużać, mam nadzieję, że wybaczycie mi dość duże opóźnienie. Enjoy! =)**_

* * *

Agron odpiął skórzany pas oplatający biodra, chcąc choć na moment nie czuć ciężaru stalowego miecza. Rzucił broń na podłogę, oddychając ciężko. Nieustanne noszenie jej przy sobie, tylko przypominało mu o walkach z rzymskimi skurwielami, przez których został rebeliantem. Stracił wolność, stracił osobę bliską jego sercu. Najdroższego brata, którego śmierć pragnął pomścić przelewając krew wszystkich, którzy się do tego przyczynili. Wszystkich, którzy śmiali nazwać się Rzymianami.

- Duro, przyrzekam. – Splótł dłonie, upadając na kolana. – Nie spocznę, póki nie pomszczę twej śmierci. Słyszysz mnie, bracie? – Przymknął oczy, tłumiąc w sobie łzy. To nie był czas, ani miejsce. Jedyne, co mu pozostało to siła i wytrwałość, dzięki której mógł walczyć. – Obiecuję ci to.

Odrzucając wszelkie pochmurne myśli, wstał na równe nogi i podszedł do niedużego posłania, znajdującego się przy wschodniej ścianie. Płócienny materiał przesiąknięty był wodą kapiącą z sufitu. Mężczyzna zmiął w ustach srogie przekleństwa, siadając na podłodze. Całkiem niespodziewanie, jego myśli zbiegły na całkowicie odmienny tor. Poczuł silny ucisk w klatce, pętle oplatającą szyję. Wziął gwałtowny haust powietrza, jednak uczucie nie minęło. Serce uderzało w żebra, niczym mosiężne wahadło. Blondyn poczuł dreszcz, przebiegający wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Drobne krople potu spływały po umięśnionym ciele, pozostawiając za sobą mokre ślady.

- Co się ze mną dzieje? – spytał sam siebie. Przed oczami ujrzał obraz młodego bruneta. Odruchowo zsunął dłoń na krocze, czując silny wybuch gorąca, zalewający jego ciało. Fantazja nasilała się, powodując dzikie spazmy i jęki, chcące wyrwać się z głębi gardła. – Mhm… - Zacisnął palce, na szybko sztywniejącym członku. Drugą dłonią wędrował po nagim ciele, chcąc sprawić sobie jeszcze więcej przyjemności. – Fuck The Gods! – warknął głośno, czując przepełniającą go ekstazę. Odrzucił głowę w tył, dysząc płytko. Orgazm nadszedł szybko, sprawiając bolesną przyjemność, którą czuł w każdym zakamarku swojego ciała.

Przez moment gladiator nie mógł złapać tchu, oszołomiony niezwykłością minionego wydarzenia. Sięgnął po kawałek zdartego materiału, ścierając białe krople z brzucha i ud.

- Zdecydowanie potrzebuję snu. – zaśmiał się. – Ty mały skurczybyku. Dlaczego wciąż nie mogę przestań o tobie myśleć? – Sięgnął pamięcią do niewinnych ust, których zasmakował. Podczas jednego wieczoru, gdy umysł zamroczony był winem. Pragnienie obydwóch znacznie przerosło rozsądek. Trwali w czułej pieszczocie, nie zdając sobie sprawy z namiętności, która między nimi zaiskrzyła. Spijali ze swych warg gorzki trunek, smakując w rozkosznych pocałunkach. Wraz z upływem chwili - nie do końca świadomi, niepewni odsunęli wciąż spragnione ciała i rozeszli się każdy w swoją stronę.

Agron wiedział, że to nie alkohol pchnął go w ramiona Syryjczyka. Od kiedy go zobaczył – gdy po raz pierwszy spojrzał w czekoladowe oczy, utonął w nich. Bezkreśnie oddał swe serce mężczyźnie, którego ledwie znał. Nasir – niegdyś niewolnik rzymskiego ścierwa. Chłopak, który odważył się targnąć na życie Spartacusa, w imię bezmyślnej, niewolniczej ideologii. Młody, przystojny, kryjący w sobie duszę wojownika. Choć początkowo przeciwny, teraz całkowicie oddany wyzwoleńczej misji.

Germanin postradał dla niego zmysły. Przymknął powieki, chcąc oddać się w ramiona Momusa, lecz wciąż nawiedzały go erotyczne fantazje z udziałem młodego bruneta. Zrezygnowany, mruczał pod nosem, czując tlące się wewnątrz podniecenie.

- To twoja wina, Nasir. – szepnął. – Przez ciebie me ciało zmieniło się w dom pozbawiony fundamentów. Zburzyłeś jego ściany, odzierając mnie z resztek zdrowego rozsądku. Staję się bezmyślny, impulsywny. – podjął rozmowę sam ze sobą. – Leżę, marząc o miękkim dotyku twych warg, czułej pieszczocie dłoni. – Zamknął oczy, czując znajome ciepło w okolicach krocza. Te same, które przed momentem stało się prologiem do prawdopodobnie najszybszego orgazmu, którego doświadczył w swoim życiu. – Kiedy wreszcie dasz odetchnąć mej zszarganej głowie, wypełnionej pragnieniami twego ciała? Twego przerywanego oddechu przeplatanego pojękiwaniami rozkoszy? – jęknął żałośnie, czując adrenalinę wypełniającą jego żyły. Zagryzł wargę, rozglądając się po ciemnym pomieszczeniu.

Wilgotne ściany zionęły chłodem, odbijając światło księżyca wpadające przez malutkie okno. Germanin wpadł na pewien pomysł, jednak nie był do końca pewien jego realizacji. Analizował wszystkie za i przeciw, próbując dokonać właściwego wyboru. Każdej pieprzonej nocy - tuż przed zaśnięciem – wspominał te wszystkie nieśmiałe spojrzenia, które wymieniali podczas treningów. Wspominał czerwone policzki, gdy tylko nieprzypadkowo dotknął jego dłoni. Teraz chciał udać się do Syryjczyka i wyznać mu swe uczucia. Pragnął znów poczuć smak jego ust, zapach jego ciała. Ponownie znaleźć się w czułych ramionach, tym razem bez towarzystwa czerwonego wina.

- Jestem szaleńcem! – Przyłożył dłonie do twarzy. – Co jeśli mylę jego intencje? Co jeśli mnie odrzuci? –Odetchnął głęboko, czując jak krew napływa mu do twarzy. Podniósł się z podłogi, wbijając wzrok w pokryty wilgocią sufit. – Niech zagrzmią niebiosa, jeśli się mylę. – Po ostatecznej walce z myślami, wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Wciąż przepełniały go wątpliwości, ale nie miał zamiaru zmieniać decyzji. Tej nocy, wyzna prawdę, którą chowa w swym sercu!

Pełen obaw stanął naprzeciw zbutwiałych drzwi, za którymi mieściła się sypialnia młodego ex-niewolnika ;) Odchrząknął speszony, próbując opanować drżenie głosu.

- Nasir? Mogę wejść?

- T-tak. – Usłyszał w odpowiedzi. – Zapraszam.

- W-witaj. – Szybko spuścił wzrok, zagryzając wargę. – Pragnę zamienić z tobą kilka słów. Mam nadzieję, że nie przeszkadzam.

- Agron! – Chłopak uśmiechnął się niewinnie. Wzrokiem przebiegł po odsłoniętym, umięśnionym ciele, uważając by nie zostać złapanym na tak wstydliwym występku. Przez moment wpatrywał się w pokaźne wybrzuszenie między nogami gladiatora. Czuł perwersyjną potrzebę posmakowania ciepłej skóry, chronionej jedynie kawałkiem zdartego materiału. Zwilżył wargi, wydając ciche, nieco stłumione stęknięcie. Szybko zakrył usta, odwracając się w przeciwnym kierunku. – Wina? – spytał grzecznie.

- Chętnie. - Pokiwał głową.

- To o czym chciałeś rozmawiać? - Podał mężczyźnie naczynie z czerwonym trunkiem.

- O nas.

- O n-nas? - Odwrócił wzrok. – Co konkretnie masz na myśli?

- Czy pamiętasz nasz pocałunek? – wyrzucił niepewnie. – Ten, który wymieniliśmy podczas…

- T-tak. Co noc go wspominam. – Szybko zakrył usta dłonią, czując zażenowanie odwagą swych słów. Dyskretnie zerknął w dół, dostrzegając szybko rosnącą wypukłość. Obecność blondyna podziała na niego intensywniej, niż się spodziewał. Przymknął oczy, myśląc nad wytłumaczeniem niefortunnego incydentu. – Mam na myśli… to dlatego, że… ja nie umiem… - Język, począł plątać się w ustach.

- Nasir, proszę… - Poczuł dłoń na plecach. – spójrz na mnie. - Powoli sunęła w dół, badając odkrytą skórę. – Nie możemy dłużej zwlekać.

Syryjczyk poczuł przyjemny dotyk na pośladkach. Spiął mięśnie, w milczeniu wsłuchując się w ochrypły głos przystojnego Germanina.

- Co noc rozpala mnie myśl o twych mokrych udach. – Wysunął koniuszek języka. – Obraz twej twarzy spowitej rumieńcem. – Polizał skórę szyi, jedną dłoń wsuwając miedzy spięte pośladki. Ostrożnie wsunął palec w ciasne wnętrze, czekając na reakcję bruneta. Ten gwałtownie odchylił głowę, dysząc ciężko.

- Wejdź we mnie. Głęboko. Pragnę poczuć cię w sobie. – stęknął w stronę kochanka. Ten ostrożnie rozszerzał spięte mięśnie, uważając, by nie zadać mężczyźnie bólu. – Mhm… - mruknął, nabijając się na sztywne palce. Jego ciałem wstrząsnął silny dreszcz, wyrywając z gardła przeciągły jęk rozkoszy.

- Dobrze ci? – szepnął, gryząc płatek ucha.

- Taaak. Chcę więcej, szybciej, mocniej…

- Pozwól mi wpierw zasmakować twych ust. – Wysunął palce i chwycił chłopaka za ramiona, zwracając w swym kierunku. Nasir szybko spuścił wzrok, uciekając przed przenikliwym spojrzeniem wyższego mężczyzny. – Nie wstydź się. – Uniósł kąciki ust w delikatnym uśmiechu.

- Agron… – Nabrał powietrza w płuca, próbując na nowo dotlenić oszołomiony wrażeniami umysł. – Agron, pocałuj mnie szybko.

- Yhm. – Gladiator pokiwał głową, łącząc ich usta w długim, namiętnym pocałunku. Języki zaczęły walczyć o dominację. – Tak długo czekałem, by znów poczuć twe usta na moich. – szepnął między pocałunkami. Chwycił bruneta za szyję, delikatnie wbijając paznokcie. Wysunął język, liżąc kącik ust.

- Ja również. – Pchnął mężczyznę w stronę łóżka. – Nie drażnij mnie dłużej. - wydyszał.

- Nie mam zamiaru. – Położył się, ciągnąc bruneta za sobą. Szybko pozbył się zbędnego odzienia, to samo czyniąc z przybraniem Nasira.

Poczuli dotyk swych nagich ciał. Obydwoje przepełnieni pasją i rosnącym pożądaniem. Dzikie dreszcze podniecenia, wyciągały z ust obu mężczyzn niepohamowane, głośne jęki i pomruki. Powietrze zgęstniało, a temperatura wzrosła kilkakrotnie. Napięcie z każdym pocałunkiem stawało się silniejsze. Agron delikatnie wgryzł się w szyję ciemnowłosego, pozostawiając za sobą czerwony ślad. Ten ocierał się o sztywny członek zielonookiego, chcąc w końcu poczuć go w swoim wnętrzu. Po chwili, nie mogąc dłużej znieść słodkich tortur, podniósł się siadając na biodrach blondyna.

- Nasir. – wydyszał. Gwałtownie wypchnął biodra w górę, zagryzając dolną wargę. Drobna strużka krwi spłynęła po drżącym podbródku.

- Chcę… - Złapał wilgotną erekcję, ostrożnie naprowadzając ją w swoje wejście. – poczuć cię… - Powoli wsunął czubek, czując pierwsze ukłucie bólu. – aghm… w sobie. - Osunął się niżej, pochłaniając penisa w całości. – Mhm!

- Fuck! – syknął, odrzucając głowę w tył. Chwycił Syryjczyka za biodra, wbijając palce w spoconą skórę. – Aghm!

- Dotykaj mnie. – wyjęczał żałośnie. Przymknął oczy, opierając dłonie na klatce piersiowej kochanka. Głaskał zroszoną potem skórę, badając każdy skrawek. – Wszędzie. Tylko tego pragnę… mhm… - Poruszał ciałem w przód i tył, czując odurzające fale ciepła. Kutas Germana bezlitośnie wbijał się w jego ciało zadając zarówno ból, jak i niebiańską przyjemność. – Agron, proszę!

Mężczyzna pociągnął bruneta do kolejnego, długiego pocałunku. Zębami chwycił dolną wargę, szarpiąc za ciemne włosy. Nasir złapał dziki haust powietrza, czując ekstazę rozrywającą jego ciało. Jeszcze nigdy nie odnalazł tak potężnej przyjemności w dotyku drugiej osoby. W silnych ramionach gladiatora czuł się szczęśliwy, bezpieczny. Nieustannie spragnione wargi żebrały o dotyk, kolejną pieszczotę.

W głębi serca pragnął, by ta chwila trwała wiecznie.

- Agron, ja zaraz… - zaczął nieśmiało. – już dłużej nie wytrzymam. – Policzki zapłonęły pokaźnym rumieńcem, a głos ugrzązł w gardle.

- Oh, tak. – Pocałował szyję, zlizując słone krople potu. – Ja… też… mghm!

- Ah! – Jęk przerodził się w donośny krzyk, którego nie mógł pohamować. Stracił kontrolę nad swoim ciałem. Umysł zasnuł smog podniecenia, zwierzęcej pasji, pożądania. Kołysał biodrami, czerpiąc niesłychaną przyjemność. – Agron! – Trysnął białą spermą na brzuch blondyna. Oddychał ciężko, nie mogąc złapać tchu. Chwilę później poczuł ciepło rozlewające się po jego wnętrzu.

- To było…

- Cudowne? – spytał, wtulając się w pierś kochanka.

- Niezapomniane. – Ucałował spierzchnięte wargi, otaczając chłopaka ramieniem. – Chcę cię mieć już zawsze przy sobie, Nasir. Rozumiesz me słowa?

- Tak, ja również pragnę tego całym swym sercem. – Uniósł głowę, spoglądając w zielone tęczówki.

- Niezależnie od woli bogów, pragnę dzielić z tobą łoże. – Uśmiechnął się szelmowsko. – Nie miałem pojęcia, że z ciebie taki ogier. – Zawył, niczym wilk.

- Ucisz się, nim zbudzisz cały Rzym. – roześmiał się.

- Przepraszam. – Pocałował bruneta w czoło, odgarniając pojedyncze kosmyki włosów za ucho. – Pragnę dzielić z tobą me smutki i radości. – Głos przybrał poważny ton. – Jesteś bliski memu sercu.

- Pragnę tego samego. – Zbliżył się, łącząc ich usta w pocałunku, będącym odpowiedzią na wszystkie cudowne słowa, pieszczące jego uszy. Nosem musnął zaróżowiony policzek. – Pożądam twego ciała i duszy. – Chwycił dłoń mężczyzny i splótł swe palce z jego. – Od dziś należę wyłącznie do ciebie.

- Jak ja do ciebie.

W tej chwili stali się nierozerwalną jednością. Znajdując ukojenie w swych ramionach, miłość w słowach i szczerość w pocałunkach i najmniejszych pieszczotach. Leżeli wtuleni w siebie, nie myśląc o niepewnej przyszłości. Obydwoje chłonęli wzajemną bliskość, ciepło drugiego ciała - ciesząc się z chwili, w której są razem.

**END**


End file.
